Ixis Naugus
Ixis Naugus is an antagonist who appears in the SatAM cartoon and Archie Comic versions of Sonic the Hedgehog as an evil wizard. Naugus was a surviving member of the Order of Ixis, an ancient organisation founded by Mammoth Mogul. After the comic continuity was rewritten by the Super Genesis Wave, the wizard was renamed Walter Naugus and became among the last of the magical troll race. History Naugus was created after a magical incident involving three mobian members of the Order of Ixis: a rhinoceros, a bat, and a lobster. The trio were merged together into one monstrous being that became known as Naugus. At first, The wizard tried to take over Mobius by killing King Maximillion Acorn, but got banished to the Silent Zone/Void. Later, he escaped with Dr. Robotnik (who fears Naugus) and tries again by trying to get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog as well, but he will also try to kill Robotnik for his back-stabbing moments. After the Worlds Collide event in the Archie Sonic comics, The villian's name was changed to Walter Naugus and is no longer a hybrid creature. Instead, he is one of the last members of the Troll race, and his appearance now sports a tail. Powers and Abilities Pre-Super Genesis Wave Because he is a mixture of beings that represent the worlds four elements, Naugus has the power to manipulate earth, fire, wind, and water. He also has the ability to enter magical contracts with other people, which can allow him to possess their body and control all their actions (as he once done with King Acorn). Naugus can even use crystalline magic to encase people in solid crystal, although this ability only effects those he’s entered a contract with. However, Naugus can crystallize various forms of technology and control it without any restrictions. His additional powers include the ability to shadow meld (a merging technique that allows him to move or hide in the shadows), achieve flight using his cape like wings while summoning gusts of wind, teleportation from one area to another, and can use large amounts of rings to become Ugly Naugus; his super form which greatly increases his magical powers. After being imprisoned in the Zone of Silence for a long period of time, Naugus learned how to warp reality within the realm. Post-Super Genesis Wave After a cosmic event known as the Super Genesis Wave, Naugus’ history and abilities were permanently altered. In this continuity, Naugus has the power to shapeshift and can control the minds of others. He is still able to perform crystalline magic, which has now been named “Crystalmancy”, and can use it to crystallize almost anything he wishes. However, Naugus’ control over crystallized technology or those brainwashed will only remain if he stays within a certain range. It is unknown if Naugus had retained any of his other powers after the Super Genesis Wave. Navigation Category:Trolls Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Enforcer Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Monsters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Dark Knights Category:Monarchs Category:Outcast Category:Inconclusive Category:Siblings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Anti-Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Mischievous Category:Betrayed Category:Inmates Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Grey Zone Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Slaver Category:Immortals Category:Webcomic Villains